


Dry Spell

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Slash, The Quidditch Pitch: The Changing Room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-17
Updated: 2006-06-17
Packaged: 2018-10-27 11:28:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10808139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Excerpt:There is no excuse good enough for missing out on sex, at least not as far as Ron is concerned. It's been eleven days, twelve hours, and forty nine seconds. Not that Ron is keeping track, of course.





	Dry Spell

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes:

**Author's Notes:** Entry for the [First Lines Challenge](http://community.livejournal.com/harry_and_ron/472851.html#cutid1) at [](http://community.livejournal.com/harry_and_ron/profile)[**harry_and_ron**](http://community.livejournal.com/harry_and_ron/). 

  
**Beta:** All credit goes to [](http://nefyr.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://nefyr.livejournal.com/)**nefyr**. ♥  
  


* * *

It really hadn't been all that long since they had last done it. A couple days tops, and they had been extra busy at the Auror department, so Ron figures it was nothing to worry about.

A week later, after they still haven't done it, Ron begins to worry. It's not that he thinks he and Harry are drifting apart; they're as close as ever. Harry still gets up ten minutes early to make sure there's coffee when Ron wakes up, and Ron still picks out the coconut chocolates from the box when Harry isn't looking because he knows how much he hates them, and they still laugh over the stupidest things, and Harry still makes that happy little sigh in the back of his throat when Ron gives him his good morning kisses. Except, that sort of baffles Ron more. Logically, Ron knows things have been hectic at work, and that they've both been crashing into bed nearly exhausted every night, but surely two twenty two year old men should still have some time for sex. There is no excuse good enough for missing out on sex, at least not as far as Ron is concerned. It's been eleven days, twelve hours, and forty nine seconds. Not that Ron is keeping track, of course. 

Ron's thought process is broken when Harry walks into the kitchen with nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist. His hair is still slightly damp and there are tiny droplets of water clinging to the back of Harry's neck. He smells like soap and aftershave and Ron feels himself growing hard simply from looking at him. Ron is mesmerized by the movement of muscles in Harry's arse and legs beneath the thin towel as he walks around the kitchen to pour himself a cup of coffee. When he turns around, Ron has to physically restrain himself from pouncing on Harry. Harry's got that smile, the one he has only when no one but Ron is around to see him with his guard down, and he's holding the coffee cup between both hands, almost caressing the handle with his thumb. Ron knows it's pathetic, but that that moment he would give anything to be that coffee cup, just to have Harry's hands holding him, caressing him. 

Swallowing audibly, Ron stands up and stalks towards Harry. Prying Harry's hands away from his mug, Ron takes the coffee and sets it aside on the counter. With gentle fingers he threads his hands through Harry's, then draws their linked hands behind Harry's back, effectively pinning Harry to the kitchen counter. Bending down, he captures Harry lips in a fervent kiss, licking Harry's bottom lip. Ron nibbles on Harry's top lip and moans out loud at the delicious whimpering noises Harry is emitting. Ron's breathing is becoming shallow and just as he's about drag Harry back to bed, worked be damned, an owl swoops through the open window dropping a letter on Ron's head. 

Intent on ignoring the letter, Ron tries to reinitiate the kiss, only to have Harry wiggling out of his grasp and reaching for the letter off the floor.

"Ron, this could be important." Ron is at least pleased to see that Harry seems just as worked up and frustrated as he is by the interruption.

"Bloody Owl!" Ron cries. 

"It's from Hermione," Harry says, already walking out of the kitchen in a hurry. "She says they've had a break in the Esperin case and she needs us there immediately."

Standing in the kitchen, aroused beyond belief, Ron begins cursing. "Fucking ministry. Can't a bloke have a private life anymore?" Ron sighs in frustration before joining Harry in the bedroom to get dressed and leave for work. 

**~*~*~*~**

"Thank goodness you're both finally here. I was afraid you were going to be late." Ron hates how Hermione always manages to make him feel like a child being reprimanded.

"Yes well, we were busy," Ron replies defensively.

"Oh really, doing what?" Hermione questions.

Ron looks at Harry and notices him blushing, though he can hardly imagine why, given the rather short duration of their encounter this morning. 

Hermione doesn't miss the blush and makes a disapproving sound in the back of her throat. "Honestly, work is more important than sex. I should think you'd both appreciate that fact by now."

"Hermione, it's-" Harry is immediately interrupted by Hermione.

"No, Harry, it's fine. I do not need to hear the sordid details of your sex life. Just as long as you're not late, you can do whatever you like in your free time." She hands them both a large stack of files. "These just came into our department. I expect you'll want to get started on them immediately, that is if you can keep your hands off each other long enough. As for me, I've got work to do. I'll see you both later." 

Watching Hermione walk down the hall, Ron was struck with the irony of being reprimanded by Hermione for having too much sex. She was probably getting more action than he was with that pompous Terry Goldstein, and that was saying something. 

"Ron! Ron, are you paying attention?" Harry sounds both annoyed and amused.

"Huh? Oh yeah, yeah, sure." 

"Come on, Ron, we've got a lot of work to do," Harry replies, before walking down the hall towards their shared office.

**~*~*~*~**

As the seven o'clock hour drew near, Ron was pretty sure he was reaching his limit. All day he'd had to sit in that stuffy office as Harry gradually began peeling off layers of clothing. First his robe, then an hour later had been the removal of his tie and the unbuttoning of the top two buttons. Half an hour later the shirt sleeves had been rolled up to show Harry's forearms, all lightly muscled and covered in a dusting of dark hair. Then, as the office had begun clearing out and the chance of any bosses coming down had lessened, Harry had removed his shoes and socks, placing his feet up on the desk as he sucked on a sugar quill and read the Esperin files. Ron had never really had a thing for feet, but watching Harry's toes curl with every suck of the sugar quill sent shots of desire straight to Ron's groin. He found himself with an uncontrollable urge to suck Harry's toes. 

Ron stood up, shaking his head to try and regain his focus. He still had half of his portion of the files to go through. He knew Harry was almost done and that he should've been too, but he'd been so bloody distracted staring at Harry all day that he had barely gotten any work done. 

As Ron began stretching out his arms and twisting his body, trying to get rid of the stiffness in his limbs and the dullness in his brain, Harry turned to watch him.

"Tired, Ron?"

"You could say that," he replies. Though he isn't physically tired, just tired of being stuck in a hot, stuffy office with his gorgeous boyfriend and no opportunity to do all the wicked things his mind had conjured up. His almost constant state of arousal throughout the day had left him feeling like his whole body was awake. 

"I've just got a bit more to get through." Harry gestures to a small stack of papers on his desk. "We can go home after that if you're done too."

Ron glances at the decidedly larger stack of files on his desk. "Erm, I might be here a bit longer than you."

Harry looks over towards Ron's desk, noticing for the first time how much larger his pile is. "Ron! What've you been doing all day?"

It is on the tip of Ron's tongue to tell Harry he was busy thinking up all the possible ways he could worship his body, but instead he simply says, "I was distracted."

Harry sighs and shakes his head. 

A few minutes later Ron notices Harry is putting his shoes back on and fixing his shirt and tie. When he is done with that, Harry walks over and lightly runs his hands through Ron's hair and kisses him on the forehead. 

"Be good," Harry tells him, smilingly slightly as he walks out the door.

"Yeah, yeah." Ron grumbles unhappily, realizing he is going to be stuck in the office alone for at least another hour or two. 

 

**~*~*~*~**

  
Ron doesn't make it back home until a little after one in the morning, and by that time he is well and truly exhausted. He has even almost stopped thinking about Harry's arse, except to wonder how much of the bed it's currently occupying, because all Ron wants to do is crash into the soft duvet and snuggle up. 

Ron kicks off his shoes as soon as he enters the flat, depositing his briefcase in the hallway on the way to the bedroom. Ron opens the door quietly, attempting not to wake Harry. He is rather surprised, however, to open the bedroom door and discover Harry lying in the middle of their bed wearing nothing but a pair of tight red boxers. At least Ron thinks it's still their bed. It's got black satin sheets and there are candles scattered around the bedside table and the mantle over the fireplace, though they've almost completely burned down now. 

Ron fights back a smile as he strips off all his clothing, climbing onto the bed. The sheets feel like heaven gliding against Ron's skin as he crawls along towards Harry. He lays down beside him, simply content to watch for awhile. His week long fantasy has come true: Harry is lying on the bed ready and willing, with all the extra accompaniments to heighten the experience. Granted he has fallen asleep, but it doesn't make Ron feel any less loved or appreciated. He’s satisfied with the knowledge that Harry had indeed meant to stay up waiting for Ron to come home, even if he does feel like a bit of a prat for dawdling so long in the office after Harry left. 

Ron brings his hand up and glides it down along Harry's back to the curve at the base of his spine. He spends several minutes tracing small patterns on Harry's skin, delighting in its softness. The impatience and urgency he's been feeling all week seems to have dissipated, leaving only a strong clenching feeling in his heart as he watches Harry sleep peacefully. 

Minutes pass with Ron continuing in the same manner before Harry's eyes flutter open in awareness. Harry's arms lift above his head and he arches his back in a stretch that seems to Ron more like a wanton sex act than a means to wake up. 

"Mmm, Ron." Harry's eyes are closed again but he's definitely awake. He shifts over, reaching his arms around Ron's body and placing several open mouthed kisses along Ron's collar bone and across his neck. When Harry reaches Ron's ear he nips the sensitive lobe before bringing it into his mouth and tugging on it gently with his teeth. He dips his tongue inside once more before whispering, "Was afraid you'd never come home. S'been too long. I want you." 

Ron groans at the roughness in Harry's voice, and the knowledge of what he's saying. 

"Merlin, Harry, you've no idea." He drags Harry's face up to his, kissing him soundly on the lips. Then he pulls back, kissing his way across Harry's forehead and then downwards, stopping to pay special attention to the pulse point at the base of Harry's neck. "Wanted you so much it hurt." He's talking into Harry's skin now, in between sloppy kisses, and even if Harry can't understand the words there is no mistaking the possessive way Ron is attempting to reclaim his body. 

Harry arches into Ron's every touch. He has always been responsive, but even Ron is surprised by how aroused they have both become in just a few minutes. He can hear Harry panting heavily above him, and one of Harry's hands is clenching the sheets while the other runs over Ron's hair and down his neck. It is the only part of Ron's body that Harry can reach, and he seems determined not to let that fact get in his way from touching Ron as much as possible. 

Ron abandons his mapping of Harry's chest and raises his head to look at Harry. "What do you want, Harry?" Ron asks, even though he knows exactly what Harry wants. He can tell from the way Harry is squiring and raising his hips, nearly frantic for Ron to touch his cock. In fact, Ron is pretty sure Harry wouldn't be adverse to anything Ron wanted to do to him right now, but he wants to hear Harry ask for it, wants him to be so desperate he's practically begging for it. He's been aching for Harry for over a week, and he feels a tiny thrill of pleasure at the idea of reducing Harry to the same state frenzied desperation. 

"Harry," Ron prompts again when it becomes clear that Harry hasn't even registered that Ron is speaking to him. He leans down, lightly biting on Harry's right nipple, and then raises his head to look Harry in the eyes. Once he's sure he has Harry's attention he asks again. "Harry, what do you want?" 

"Ron," he whines, just a little pathetically. When Ron shows no sign of returning to his previous activities, Harry speaks up again. "Anything, Ron! Merlin anything and everything so fucking touch me!" 

Ron smiles devilishly as he inches down Harry's body. He runs his hands along Harry's thighs, feeling them tremble beneath his fingers. He kisses the inside of each leg before licking and nipping a trail upwards, so close to Harry's cock but not quite there. There is a small drop of pre-cum at the tip and Ron darts his tongue out to lick it up, barely even making contact. Harry arches into the touch, practically begging for more. Ron had thoughts of drawing this out longer, but he's so hard he isn't sure he can tease Harry any longer as it is. 

Unable to prolong the contact any longer, and as much for Harry as for himself, Ron lowers his head, taking the majority of Harry's hard member into his mouth. Harry lets out a loud moan at the feel of Ron's wet, warm mouth surrounding him. Ron sucks hard, taking it as deep as it will go while bringing his free hand up to grip the base of his cock. He bobs his head, swirling his tongue around the tip each time his head comes up. 

Harry makes a disappointed sound as Ron releases Harry's cock from his mouth and scrambles to the bedside drawer for the lubricant. Harry doesn't even have time to ask Ron what he's doing before he feels Ron's mouth back on him. At the same time. Harry feels a slick finger pushing at his entrance. Ron rubs his finger around the sensitive hole, barely pushing one finger in, just preparing it for the intrusion. After Ron is sure that Harry has almost forgotten about the finger Ron slides it inside, adding a second finger moments later. Harry is so relaxed and aroused that Ron doesn't much time preparing him. As he makes a particularly deep suck he adds a third finger and begins scissoring his fingers, twisting upwards every few seconds to find Harry's prostate. When Harry arches off the bed with a guttural moan Ron knows he's found the right spot. With careful precision he touches the spot again, and then abandons Harry's cock and arse to crawl up and kiss Harry. 

"Are you ready for me, Harry? Ready for me to drive myself so deep into you that you don't know where I end and you begin?" Ron's voice has taken on a desperate edge and both men are all but clawing at each other, barely restraining themselves from grinding down against each other just to come. 

Harry doesn't trust his ability to string words together coherently and simply nods his head instead. Without waiting for further encouragement. Ron applies more lubricant to his cock before positioning himself at Harry's entrance, gripping Harry's hips roughly as he slides into him. Ron's breath catches in his throat at the tight heat surrounding him. Oh how he had missed this, missed the feeling of being so completely connected to Harry. Ron takes several deep breaths to steady his breathing before picking up a deliciously slow pace. Pulling out almost completely before sliding all the way back in, so deep his balls press against Harry's arse with each thrust. 

It isn't long before they are both dangerously close to coming. Ron knows Harry has been on the edge for awhile, but he isn't ready for them to come just yet. Ron pauses, encouraging Harry to wrap his legs around his waist, then pulling Harry's hands together and holding them down above Harry's head so that he can't touch himself. 

Ron reinitiates the pace again, this time faster than before. He knows one of them will come soon and he desperately wants it to be Harry first, wants to feel the orgasm ripped from his body simply from watching the pure ecstasy that comes over Harry's face when he comes. With that in mind, Ron begins angling his thrusts upwards until he's hitting that spot with every push. Harry's breath is coming out in shallow pants and Ron's isn't much better. He doesn't remember either of them ever being this desperate to come, this needy. 

Harry lifts his hips, rising up to meet Ron's every thrust, and Ron knows it's almost time. Releasing his hold on Harry's hands, he brings one of his hands down to grip Harry's erection between their bodies, pulling on it swiftly to match his pace. Seconds later, Harry throws his head back as his hands grip Ron's shoulders hard enough to leave bruises. Watching Harry's face relax in pleasure and feeling his muscles clench around his own cock are too much, and Ron feels himself coming hard. 

Ron is so spent from his orgasm he can barely support his own weight, choosing to collapse on top of Harry instead; sticky, sweaty and satiated. It takes a few minutes for them to both catch their breath, and even then they don't start speaking. They kiss languidly, their hands still petting and touching each other. 

Ron pulls back, learning towards the edge of his bed to grab a wand. He mutters a few cleaning spells before lying back down and taking in Harry's still flushed face and relaxed expression. 

Harry smiles before rolling over, placing his head on Ron's chest and throwing his leg over Ron's body pressing every inch of available skin together. "Mmm, best sex ever," he murmurs into Ron's still slightly sweaty chest. 

Ron laughs at the self- satisfied tone in Harry's voice. "Yeah, let’s just not wait so long next time, eh?" When Harry doesn't respond Ron bends his head sideways to look at Harry face, only to find him already sleeping soundly. Ron's body shakes lightly as he laughs, then tightens his hold on Harry as he drifts off into a peaceful slumber. Maybe waiting wasn't such a bad thing after all.


End file.
